In general, a conventional shower head is provided for users to hold by a hand to achieve the effect of taking a shower. The users have to spare a hand to hold the shower head, while using the other hand to wash their body. Obviously, such application is inconvenient. Therefore, the shower head is usually equipped with a shower holder fixed onto a wall and provided for holding or hanging the shower head, so that the users can wash their body by both hands.
As disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M289781 entitled “A rotary positioning shower head hanger”, the hanger comprises a holder, a movable seat, an elastic positioning member and a screw, wherein the holder is fixed onto a wall, and a cooperating seat is disposed at the front of the holder, and a locking body is installed on an inner side of the cooperating seat, and a plugging slot is formed at the front of the movable seat and provided for plugging and fixing a shower head, so that the shower head can be plugged and the plugging angle of the shower head can be adjusted conveniently.
Although the conventional structure can achieve the effect of plugging the shower head for use, the structure includes many components which are inconvenient for users to assemble the shower head structure. In addition, a standard conventional hanger design also affects the overall aesthetic appearance of the shower space. Obviously, the conventional shower head structure requires improvements.